Naruto Vakarian
by Astol
Summary: What if Naruto was raised as a Turian with Garrus as his brother what would happen? Heavily AU smart!Naruto spectre!Naruto pairings undecided maybe GarrusxF!Shepard and NarutoxOC.
1. prologue

**IMPORTANT: this heavily AU so the first contact with human of the Alliance has not yet happened it will happen later in the Story.**

**Naruto Vakarian**

**Prologue: Close ****encounter**

It was night time in Konoha, everything was peaceful or so everyone thought, because they were ignoring the fact that while they were sleeping a young child was hunted down by a mob of angry villagers and ninjas.

The boys name was Naruto. He was no older than eight and had ocean blue eyes and blond hair. The young boy was running for his life, but the mob caught up to him. They beat him to pulp, he was now bleeding on the floor wounded by various item that ranged from the kitchen knife to the standard kunai. One of the shinobi took him to the forest that surrounded the village and he put him on the floor at the mercy of any animal that would come.

"Farewell demon~" taunted the shinobi before leaving Naruto.

'No please someone help me… anyone please..' thought Naruto desperate for any kind of help when he saw a strange orange-yellow glow.

Aelius had enough of those spirits damned scientist who were always complaining so he chose to go for a walk. Aelius Vakarian was a rather tall turian with grey plates and storm blue eyes and blue colony marking . He was typing a message on his Omni-tool

For his family that he would finally see after this mission because he did all that he needed to be on post on Palaven, and not getting an another boring mission to escort scientist on uncharted world where he had to remind them of the security protocol every spirits damned minute.

Then a strange sound caught he turned his head to see something he did not expect:

There on the floor was what looked like an Asari child with pink skin and hair but what caught his eyes was the fact the child was bleeding, the kid had serious wound all over his body. Then he saw the child lifting his head and looking at him then reaching for him while crying _"Help me I beg you!"_

Aelius did not understand what the child exactly said, but he knew that he needed help; so he quickly got to child and started applying medi-gel. But he knew it would not be enough, the kid needed a fucking medic right now, so he took in his arm the kid who was now barely conscious and ran back to the shuttle. Once there he saw his squad-mate Adrien Victus and the rest of the squad who finished inspecting the zone for the scientist.

"What is happening Vakarian? Why are you so running like that? By the Spirits what's that kid… but he's bleeding!" said Victus obviously alarmed by the kid's state.

"Yes he needs to see the medic on the ship, right now!" exclaimed Aelius.

The rest of the squad just nodded and they got in the shuttle flying back to the ship

_On the Verallas 2_

Once on the ship Aelius rushed to the med-bay where the doctor a teal skinned Asari matron (second stage of Asari life over 350 years old) named Maya was shocked at the sudden arrival but seeing the child states she immediately got to work.

After the bandaging the last of the child's wound she start asking question with the presence of another Matron Talia Sarus who the one who lead the expedition.

"Now will you tell us why there is a child from an unknown race on my ship commander Victus?" asked Talia

"Do not look at me it's Vakarian who had the idea to bring him." Replied Victus

"And I'll assume the consequences if needed." Added Aelius.

"Oh looks like our patient is awake." Said Maya.

But as she could not communicate with Naruto she chose much to Talia's disagreement to do a mind meld with the child to be able to understand him and make him able to understand what she would say.

"Calm down child just… embrace eternity!" she said as her eyes became black surprising Naruto a little but due to the dōjutsu user he was used to weird eyes.

Once it was done Maya was furious at what she saw, how could they treat a child like that. Confused by her expression Aelius chose to ask "What did you see?"

"This child has been mistreated! All those injuries and wounds have been done by the inhabitants of the village he lives at, and from what I've seen it is not the first time! They tried to kill him many times!" exclaimed Maya chocking all those who were in the room.

"Then bringing him back there is not an option. Since there is a primitive civilization on this planet council law forbid us from doing any more interactions and the risk of another encounter is too high to go back on this planet to search for a better place for him to live" Stated Talia.

At this Naruto was relieved because he would not be harmed again by the villager but worried because he did not know what they would do with him.

"Then I'll take care of him, and raise him as my own after all it's me that saved him. He is under my responsibility." Said Aelius who's mandible spread into a smile.

"Those it mean that you adopt me? That you want to be my father?" asked Naruto because no one ever cared about him enough to adopt him so he was shocked when the Turian nodded. But the shock was quickly replaced by happiness because even if it was not a human someone has accepted him. He jumped off the bed tackling Aelius to ground laughing and crying out of happiness. Everyone found it to be cute and funny. Except Maya was shocked.

"How can he already move?!" said the flabbergasted Asari

"I've always been a fast healer!" said Naruto with a big grin.

"Fast healer or not I keep you here run test and check for anything important." Added Maya

Than she turned to rest of the people in the room "and you out! Everyone, I need some space and Naruto and all of you need rest!"

No one wanted to argue and they all got out.

Then Maya got back to work analysing Naruto's blood to see it was very similar to Asari blood. Meanwhile Naruto looked around him curious as any child he touched everything when something caught his eyes; it was test tubes with a strange blue liquid in them. Naruto took one with the name of Aelius on it wanting ask about it he went too Maya but when he was about too ask he skidded on a puddle of medi-gel and fell backward the test tube falling in his mouth accidently swallowing the liquid inside.

"Naruto what's happening?" asked Maya who heard him fall. She quickly looked around to see a blue liquid on Naruto's lips and the test tube that contained Aelius' blood on the floor.

'Damn it he swallowed turian blood he's in for an anaphylactic chock if I do not act quickly he may even die!' she thought as she went through the medicine.

_Meanwhile in Naruto's mind_

**"Damn Brat can not stay out of trouble for a minute!" **thought Kyuubi** "Hey wait I can save him while making this blood useful! Yes with this DNA I can do a lot of things!" **said the fox who start to cackle like mad scientist as he messed with Naruto's DNA combining it with some segments from the Turian blood**.**

_In the med-bay_

When Maya was about to inject a medicine into Naruto' blood with a syringe, the blonde's spasm stopped and he was breathing normally but she was surprised when he opened his eyes. She was staring at two eyes with black sclera and storm blue irises that were similar to Aelius'.

"Whoa I do not know what it was but I'm not drinking that again!" exclaimed Naruto

"Certainly not it is Turian blood it could have killed you! Now you go to sleep before doing something stupid again!" shouted Maya.

"yup mom!" said Naruto sarcastically as he lied down on the bed falling asleep.

End Prologue

**Astol:I hope you enjoyed it so review **


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto Vakarian

Chapter1: The start of a new life

_Konoha- the Hokage's office _

"I'm sorry the Hokage-sama but even the Inuzuka could not find him but I'm sure he is alive." Stated Kakashi

"Do you have a proof?" asked Hiruzen

"Yes look at this, we found it were the shinobi abandoned Naruto." Said Kakashi as he showed some kind of box with a strange blue gel inside. "From what the lab said it is some kind of salve that can easily seal wounds and numb the pain"

"So someone found Naruto and healed him, but who?" said the Sandaime who was relieved because Naruto was alive, but they still have to found him.

'Naruto where might you be?' thought the aged Hokage as he looked out the window.

_During the week on the Verallas_

The next day were eventful with Maya discovering that Naruto basically absorbed Aelius' DNA making him able to process dextro-protein, allowing him to eat Turian food, Naruto also discovered that his senses were more powerful; he now could hear the Turian sub-harmonic and found it funny how a Turian could not hide his or her emotion due to those tones in their voice. He also has better eyesight and could see with a lot of precision even in the dark. There was also some modification in his muscles that were now, in their structure, more Turian like giving him more strength.

To this Maya and Cerilion, a blue skinned Salarian that was part of the science team, reacted by seeing Naruto as new fascinating specimen. But they were stopped in their rant about experiment by a deep growl coming from Aelius who was now considering Naruto more as his son than a responsibility since he now had his 'blood' or genes in more scientific terms.

Naruto discovered that as a father Aelius was kind of overprotective especially after his mind-meld with Maya to know everything about Naruto. But Naruto was happy, his new father was spending a lot of time with him showing him pictures of the rest of the rest of the family or teaching him how to use an Omni-tool.

Naruto even got to receive his colony marking, at first Aelius was worried but it turned out great and all the ladies on the ship even Turian found the boy cute.

Aelius had also sent a message at his wife Serinia who was overjoyed because she always wanted a third child but due to her illness it was too risky.

After a stop on Seliora a colony with a big Drell community, to buy new clothes for Naruto since his morphology was closer to that of a Drell, the Verallas is now on his way to Palaven.

Naruto was looking out the window with amazement at the Mactare system because what fascinated him was the fact that each system was different.

"You should not stay at the window Naruto. We are going to hit the relay and it's going to rock the ship because the compensators are just crap. But it's to be expected since the ship owner is too damn tightfisted when it comes to money" Said Aelius.

"Okay dad! But tell me are we still far from Palaven?" asked Naruto impatient as ever.

"Not too far, once we hit the relay we will be in the Trebia System in which Palaven is located" answered Aelius with a smile.

Just as Aelius finish answering the whole ship rocked to signal they had just hit the relay making Naruto fall face first on the ground. Naruto immediately returned to the window to look at the Trebia system it was beautiful to him but what caught his attention was the third planet, Palaven. The ship was picking up its speed and was rapidly closing the distance with the planet giving a good view to Naruto. Palaven was green for space onlookers which make Naruto wonder what it would look like on the planet.

The ship entered the orbit and was about to head for Cipritine Palaven's capital one of the biggest port of the Council space. But what impressed Naruto was no longer the planet in itself.

"Whoa Dad look at all those ships!" exclaimed Naruto impressed by the size of the fleet in front of him that was made of hundreds of ships of various size, but common design.

"This, Naruto is the Hierarchy's pride, the biggest fleet in the Council space and even the known galaxy, the Palaven defence fleet." Said Aelius with pride but honestly every Turian felt pride when looking at one of the greatest achievement of their race.

Naruto was now looking at the fleet with star in the eyes "Dad you think I will serve on one of those ships one day?" asked Naruto.

This got a chuckle from Aelius who ruffled Naruto's hair "maybe one day Naruto but now you should go pack your things because we will land in a few minutes."

"Okay Dad!" beamed Naruto as he started to pack his things.

Once on the planet Naruto was looking everywhere fascinated by even the simplest thing like the holographic sign but what impressed him the most was the size of the building. But Naruto was not at ease since he felt the looks that everyone was sending at him Naruto was used to look filled with hatred but these looks were not of hatred but curiosity. That was something that Naruto could understand since he was the first human that they see, and it was more bearable than the villagers' glares.

"Naruto we are going to take a transport" said Aelius gesturing to a shuttle. Now Naruto was worried because he had been warned about his father's driving by commander Victus. Naruto hesitatingly got in the shuttle, and just as Victus had told him, his father's driving was hell. Naruto was sure it was not allowed to fly so fast, but at least he did not throw up. When they finally came out of the shuttle, Naruto had an urge to kiss the ground. But he had to follow his father 'damn Turian long ass leg' thought Naruto.

Once they stopped Naruto looked around to see the apartment complex were the Vakarian live. But it had nothing to do with his; this one was really beautiful the architecture was angular and geometric.

Once they entered inside the apartment Naruto was suddenly tackled. It was a young Turian girl with the same colony marking as him and Aelius, but she had purple eyes and light brown plates. The problem right now was that the girl was hugging him to death. "So you're my little brother oh you're so cute!" squealed the girl.

"Solana, leave some room for your brother to breath, you know he does not have plates like us." Said a woman with a light chuckle she had the same light brown plate and purple eyes. Naruto identified them as Serinia and Solana Vakarian thanks to the photos showed by his father. 'So this is my sisterAnd mother' thought Naruto at first it felt weird to him because he was so different when compared to them. But they were so kind that Naruto did not care, he was too happy of finally having a family.

"okay mom! Naruto follow me I have something to show you!" said Solana as she dragged Naruto to her room 'damn she is going to rip my arm off' thought Naruto who was glad to now have Turian muscles which were more durable than their human counter part.

"Well at least they seem to get along" Said Serinia chuckling again.

"Yes, but where is Garrus?" asked Aelius.

"He is at school, Solana was here because her teacher is sick. But about Naruto there is a lot of forms to fill" said Serinia with the turian equivalent of a sickly sweet smile.

"Well since we are talking about it, I suppose it's me who is going to fill the papers to register Naruto." said Aelius who grimaced at all the paperwork it meant for him when the still smiling Serinia nodded. But the two were interrupted by the sound of the door that opened to let Garrus enter.

"Hello dad!" said Garrus as he Hugged his father "but tell me weren't Naruto supposed to be with you ?" said Garrus

" he is with Solana in her room" replied Aelius

At this Garrus grinned "I'm going to Welcome Naruto, but my way"

"Try to just not make it too messy" said Aelius

"Don't worry dad" replied Garrus who has gone to his room and come out with a water-gun. He entered his sister's room and shot at Solana and Naruto.

"Garrus you want me to kill you *sniff* wait *sniff* but its not water! It's that disgusting perfume that Asari gave to me! Yuck, that's disgusting!" exclaimed Solana.

"Ha! I got you both!" boasted Garrus.

'Just wait Garrus, you will pay for this. Because you just provoked Konoha's prank Master!' thought Naruto as he went to shake hand with Garrus "Don't listen to her I found it really funny." Said Naruto with a fake smile.

"Ah! At least someone else in the family has a sense of humour now!" said Garrus as he shook the Naruto's hand with a big smile, while Naruto discretely snaked his in his back putting a piece of paper in his back.

"So every one getting along just fine I see!" said Serinia.

"Yes mom!" said Garrus.

Solana saw the strange piece of paper on her brother's back and looked at Naruto that just put a finger on his mouth to tell Solana to keep it quiet. Then Naruto formed a hand sign behind his back… and Garrus farted!

"Garrus please behave!" scolded Aelius.

"But I did not do anything!" exclaimed Garrus.

"Please Garrus we heard it and it stinks" said Solana.

"Wait, Garrus show me your back please" said Aelius

Garrus did as he was told and Aelius took the piece of paper on his back "Aha! I knew it! This is one of your 'fart tag' if I'm not mistaken, Naruto. What did I told you about these things?"

"To not use them" said Naruto with an innocent look on his face using the infamous **Puppy eye no jutsu**.

Aelius flinched "Spirits! these kids will be the death of me." Everyone laughed at the scene, Aelius just hoped that would not happen every day.

End Chapter 1

**Astol:that's all for now, review and tell me if I should continue... or supress this story because it's crap T-T**


	3. Chapter 2

**Astol: Hello guys I'm sorry it took me so long but with school it's no easy to find some time to write and here are some precision on the story fro this chapter.**

**Naruto- 8 years old**

**Solana- 10years old**

**Garrus- 11 years old**

Naruto Vakarian

Chapter 2: school, friends and bullies

After diner Naruto and Garrus went to sleep. So many things happened in one day that Naruto was fast asleep. But he did not expect to suddenly wake up in a sewer.

"Where am I? Is there anyone here?"

**"Yes kit I am right here" Said a booming voice.**

Naruto looked behind him to see a massive cage with a giant fox inside but what caught Naruto's attention was the number of tails: nine tails.

"K-Kyūbi!" screamed the panicked boy.

**"In the flesh! Yes I am the mighty Kyūbi, and you are my container" Said the fox**.

"But it's because of you that the villagers hated me!" shouted Naruto.

**"Yes maybe but do not forget that I saved your life each time they beat you death by healing you kit. And there was also this time when you drunk turian blood and I had to mess with your DNA to save your life, but now you know the most important rule in dextro/levo relation: do not ingest!" said Kyuubi laughing at the boy.**

"So it's because of you, I suppose I should be thankful since it will make it easier to adapt to life on this planet. But tell me why did you attack the village." said Naruto.

**"It does not really matter seeing that we are not going to come back any soon…but I will tell you if you really want to know. You see on the night of your birth a man who had a Sharingan, extracted me from my previous host, your birth mother, and hypnotised me to force me to attack Konoha. Then your mother and father scarified their life to seal me." Explained Kyūbi**

"Do you know who they were?" asked Naruto who was nervous, because he longed so much for this answer. There were also tears falling from his eyes because his parents did not abandon him as he believed.

**"Yes… they are the Fourth Hokage and his wife Kushina Uzumaki" said Kyūbi.**

To say that Naruto was shocked was a big understatement, he never expected this and he was angry at the old Hokage because there was no way he couldn't know about this.

"My parents were great ninjas, but I will never be able to become one without a sensei" said Naruto who felt like he betrayed his parents.

**"You know what kit, I'm okay with being your sensei but on one condition" said Kyūbi **

"What's your condition?" asked Naruto

**"That you let me connect to your senses and stop calling me Kyūbi because it is a mere title given by you humans my real name is Kurama." Said the fox**

"Okay Kurama-sensei we begin whenever you want!" beamed Naruto

**"Not tonight kid you will train in your mindscape during your sleep but right now you are about to awake so we will see later." Said Kurama**

As the fox finished his sentence everything started to fade.

"Naruto, Naruto wake up" said Garrus who was shaking Naruto.

"Oh… Hi bro." replied Naruto

"You're quiet the heavy sleeper bro; it took me ten minutes to wake you up." Said Garrus with a chuckle.

"Sorry about that." Said Naruto

Garrus just shrugged "Well let's just go, breakfast is ready"

Once in the kitchen Solana and Serinia were there to greet them.

"Really boy ten minutes to wake up! When I was your age I was able to wake up in ten seconds flat!" said Solana with a smirk.

"Yes that is true but do I need to remind you that until last year you were still wetting your bed." Replied Serinia making Garrus and Naruto laugh their asses off and Solana had her mandibles fluttering in embarrassment.

"Laugh it up bro, but do I need to remind you that you still fear the dark. I remember that night when there was a lightning storm and that you were crying in your bed like a baby" Now Naruto was the only one to laugh as Solana had a satisfied smirk seeing her brother was having the same reaction as her earlier, and Serinia just chuckled at the children's antics.

"Enough bickering you two! And Naruto you better learn to wake up early because tomorrow will be your first day in school! I had to fight with some bureaucrats to have you join but I got you a place none the less" Said Aelius with a proud smile because the bureaucracy does not make it easy to have a place in school for a non-Turian child especially on Palaven or even register said the adoption of said child when he is not of any known species. It took him five spirit-damned hours, a chance that he did go at the opening early this morning.

"Thanks dad!" cheered Naruto

_The next morning at School_

"Sit down everybody! Today we have a new student; his name is Naruto Vakarian. You can come in Naruto" Said the teacher.

When Naruto entered the classroom the whole class started to chat making Naruto uncomfortable knowing that they were talking about him and not in good.

"Silence everyone! Naruto there is a sit next to Tiala" Said the teacher gesturing to an asari in the back of the classroom. Naruto was surprised but relived at the same time because he was not the only non-Turian here.

"Well we can now start…" said the Teacher who started an annoying and boring lecture 'Damn it! Go to another planet just to learn that the school is boring no matter were you go' thought Naruto but finally after an hour of lecture it was finally the break.

Tiala went to Naruto and started to talk with him obviously excited at the idea of meeting someone of a new species while the others were just sending weird looks at

Naruto not knowing what to think about him.

"Hello Naruto my name is Tiala I'm glad to meet you! I felt so alone the first day but I'm glad not the only non-turian anymore" said Tiala.

"Hi Tiala glad to meet you to, but tell me why are you here? I mean, I did not see many asaris when I arrived" asked Naruto

"Well, my dad is a Turian and you what are you? I never seen your kind before in my books" Said the excited asari.

"Well I'm a human I've been adopted…" but Naruto was interrupted.

"You, a new species don't make me laugh! You must be just a misshapen mutant that escaped from a Salarian lab! I mean just look at this… thing! He is a mix of asari, drell, pyjak and spirits knows what else! A real freak!" said a young turian with green colony marking gray eyes and brownish plates who was two years older than Naruto; he was accompanied by another Turian that looked like him except he had yellow eyes who was Naruto's age.

"Yup a misshapen freak!" said the other turian. They kept taunting and teasing Naruto till he started to sob.

"Oh look bro, the freak is gonna cry!" said the gray eyed turian.

"Stop this Nalrus or I swear your gonna have a taste of my biotics!" Shouted Tiala who had enough of this prick.

"Please you can't even lift a credit chit with your biotics! And this is not my fault if this guy is a misshapen mutant!" said Nalrus as him and his brother kept teasing and taunting Naruto and even started to laugh when the blond cried even harder.

But they were interrupted by two data-pads that collided with their heads.

"The only misshapen thing here is your brain! Now piss off" said the turian girl that thrown the data-pads. She had red colony marking, white plates and green eyes.

"Damn it that's Nyreen!" the two bullies choose to flee obviously scared by the girl.

"Please stop crying. These guys are just dumbasses it's not worth it." Said Nyreen.

"Thanks Nyreen, I'm glad to meet you!" said Naruto who wiped his tear and smiled.

"Naruto? You are Garrus' adoptive brother then and if you wonder yes he is in my class. Oh looks like the break is over! Well, if these guys are bothering you again just tell me" Said Nyreen before running to get to her classroom.

"Well she was kind of cool. We should go back to the classroom too." Said Tiala. Naruto just nodded and they went back to their classroom for another boring lecture.

Once he was out of school Naruto waited for Garrus and Solana and when he finally saw them he could tell they were angry because if looks could kill they would be mass murderers.

"Naruto I want to know if what Nyreen told me is true! Did you get bullied by Nalrus and his brother?" asked Garrus who was downright pissed.

"Y-Yes" replied Naruto somehow

"Then tomorrow Nalrus is gonna get it! I will beat the living shit out of him! No one makes my little brother cry!" snarled Solana; it would be easy for her to get this dumbass since he was in her class.

The rest of the trip back home went nicely and without anymore problem. Once at home after dinner Naruto went to sleep and begin his training and let's just say this night is just the first of many night of torture from Kurama.

END CHAPTER 2

**Astol: Sorry I know it was short but I'll make it up in the next chapter so be patient and don't flame me you will know more about the training in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Astol: Here is the new chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

**Naruto Vakarian**

**Chapter 3: As time passes by and the secret is revealed **

The following days Naruto had no other problem with anyone insulting him because Solana made sure of making an example out of Nalrus by giving him a good punch right in the face and made ear that anyone who would make Naruto cry would receive the same treatment.

While now no one dared insult him directly it did not stop peoples from whispering things behind his back. But this was not much of a problem since he had already two friends: Tiala and Nyreen.

As years passed by Naruto would learn more and more jutsus but would keep it to himself. He already knew the basic jutsus except the bunshin that Kurama choose to replace with the Kage bunshin no jutsu that his previous host used. He also taught Naruto how to use his Wind affinity and since Naruto could a shit-load of clone he also taught him some Katon and Suiton jutsus. Then came the really difficult part Naruto wanted to learn fuuinjutsu (he only knew the seal for his fart-tag), because to him even if he had a new family it did not mean that he should let clan traditions go to waste. Kurama knew a few thing from observing the work of his previous host who were both Uzumakis, but it took a work of trial and error for Naruto to get his seals to work and recreate the basis of fuuinjutsu. Finally Naruto started to create basic seals like those for storage or explosive tag but he found out that those seals could detonate on any type of surface not just paper.

_Four years later_

Garrus is now 15 and as such he will have to start the boot camp like all the Turian his age, but right now he is with Solana looking for their brother who was hiding somewhere. During the past years there was always moments when he would disappear and it started to intrigue Garrus who chose to follow Naruto. Finally they found Naruto in an old factory that has not been used for a long time.

"Garrus may be we should not spy on him. I mean, after all maybe Naruto's species has need to tend to and he would feel ashamed to do it in front of us because it's really private." Whispered Solana but before Garrus replied Naruto started making sign with his hands and they did not expect what happened next.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**" as Naruto formed the sign with his hand a second Naruto appeared plume of smoke.

"**Katon: gōkakyū no jutsu**" after series of hand sign Naruto spat a fireball to the clone who retaliated with "**Suiton: Suijinheki **" Water appeared by condensation of the humidity in the air and started to spin around the clone shielding it from the fireball.

Solana and Garrus were now opening and losing their mouth without sound as if they had lost their voices then finally:

"By the spirits what was that! It looked like fucking magic like in those old legends!" exclaimed Garrus.

"Hush were gonna get busted if you keep shouting like this!" said Solana.

"You are already busted! Solana, Garrus you can come out!" said Naruto

"We are sorry Naruto we did not mean to spy on you but you did not told us anything and…" began Solana only to be interrupted.

"Don't be sorry I hid a lot of thing so I knew that sooner or later you would discover everything and you deserve the whole truth." Said Naruto 'Kurama?' asked Naruto in his mind.

**'As you wish kit just take their hands and I'll do the rest' replied Kurama.**

Naruto took Solana's and Garrus' hands in his and suddenly red chakra started to flow through his hand.

_In Naruto's mind_

Suddenly the scenery changed they were now in what looked like a sewer.

"Whoa where are we?" asked Garrus.

"In my mind but not the part I want to show you." Answered Naruto

"Wait your mind must be in the gutter to look like a sewer" joked Solana.

"Maybe… there is someone you have to meet someone, but you have to promise to not freak out." Said Naruto

"Okay" replied Garrus and Solana.

While following the blond along the corridor Solana saw a door different of the other it was black and metallic by curiosity she opened it Garrus went right behind her to tell her to not touch when they both saw what was beyond the door:

It was Naruto being beaten to near death by other humans that called him a demon and talked a bout 'finishing the fourth's work'.

Solana immediately slammed the door shut panting obviously confused and afraid and Garrus did not fair any better.

"Naruto, what was that?" asked Garrus who already had an idea but wanted to be sure.

"It was a memory, the one of my last beating when they abandoned me in the forest. And this is after I've been left alone beaten and broken in the forest that dad found me, and you already know the rest." Answered the blond. After this explanation the first emotions that Solana felt, which were: confusion and surprise; were replaced by sadness, anger and outrage.

"How dare they you were no older then 8! You could not have done anything that justify such hatred! And nothing could possibly justify this!" snarled Solana.

Garrus felt the same but being the oldest he kept it inside, but it did not mean it was not as strong as Solana 'If I get my hand on one of these bastard I'm gonna rip his head of!'

"Well we should continue to meet the one I want you to encounter

Naruto guided to a large room in which was the biggest cage they ever seen and inside a giant nine tailed beast.

**"Hello so your Garrus and Solana, glad to meet you my name is Kurama!"** said the giant behemoth.

"He…hello" greeted the turians obviously afraid.

**"Hahahaha! No need to be afraid of little old me! And if you wonder I am one who taught Naruto the technique that you saw." Said Kurama.**

"Really whoa could you teach us too." Asked Garrus** now really interested.**

**"Nope! Impossible you need chakra to do this but Turians and all of the races that I've seen so far have no Chakra pathway system and then no way to mould chakra." Explained Kurama to the now** **disappointed Garrus.**

"Well I won't need it any way because other then Naruto there is no one in council space that uses these…" began Solana

"jutsu, they are called jutsu, and Kurama is a Bijū or tailed beast he is the most powerful of them all. He was sealed in me because there was no other way to stop him because someone took control of him using a jutsu to force him to destroy Konoha the village where I was born. And in their anger and sorrow the villagers treated me as if I was Kurama because a lot of them did lose people that they cared for during the attack" Explained Naruto.

"They still have no excuse for how they treated you" growled Garrus.

**"Well we should cut this short because If I remember well you will soon have depart for boot camp." **Said Kurama as everything began to fade.

_Back in the factory_

"Well we still have sometime before I go. So if you have anything to show bro it's now" said Garrus looking at his omni-tool.

Naruto gave a happy nod as he began showing of the jutsus he learned with Kurama to the amazement of Solana and Garrus who did no thought even half of this was possible. But what they did not know was that from the outside a bare faced Turian with brown plates and light brown eyes, had recorded all of this with his omni-tool.

'Once I report this I'm sure to get a promotion' thought the bare faced Turian. But the Turian was not the only one who recorded this as a figure occulted by tactical cloak also made its way out of the factory.

_Later at the spaceport_

"Well it's time to say goodbye" said Garrus.

"Yes good luck bro and try to not get into troubles." Said Solana

"Do your best Garrus." Said Serinia with a smile.

"Make us proud son." Said Aelius.

"Give them hell!" cheered Naruto.

"You bet I will and then I'll sign in for the spectre training!" replied Garrus.

Garrus and Naruto did a bro-fist which made Solana and her mother sweatdrop while Aelius' eyes had narrowed thinking about what Garrus said 'not if I can help it! No son of mine will become a spectre!' thought Aelius who obviously had some grief against spectres.

"Well then goodbye!" Said Garrus making his way toward the ship.

"I am jealous Garrus is going to boot camp now Solana will go next year and I'll have to wait for three years to be able to" grumbled Naruto.

'That is if I'm able to make sure you go it was already hard for the school but the boot camp is gonna be a hard one' thought Aelius as he received a message on his omni-tool.

_Aelius there is emergency I want you to come to my office tonight at 22:30_

_Fedorian_

_Hours later at the primarch's office _

As Aelius entered the office to see that Fedorian was alone. The Primarch Fedorian the highest executive of the Turian Hierarchy, he was rather Tall had grey plates and red eyes his marking were dark green (same as councillor Quentius).

"So what is the emergency? After all Its not everyday you get a message from the primarch saying there is emergency and that ask you to come to his office in the middle of the night." Said Aelius.

"Have a sit, I have something to show you Aelius." Said the primarch gesturing to the chair in front of his desk then once Aelius was sited he pushed a few buttons and the screen on his desk showed a record of Naruto spiting fire turning into a clone of Garrus creating copies of himself among other things.

"This is the emergency." Stated Fedorian.

Aelius was now gaping like a fish having no explanation for what he just saw.

"This has been recorded by a law enforcement officer and alas the same has been recorded by an STG operative. The Salarians being the paranoid they are must have put your kid under watch not knowing if his species could cause a danger when introduced in our society. Because I suppose they watched the rest of his species and saw them use the same abilities, and wanted to know if he would have them too." Explained Fedorian obviously under some stress seeing how tightly his mandibles were pressed against his face.

"What is it the Salarians want?" asked Aelius who was worried the anxiety showing up in his eyes and in his sub-harmonics.

"It is more about what the Council wants… and it's a spectre. they saw Naruto as spectre material if he take the spectre training and keep on developing his 'powers' after he will be assigned a mentor to finally be evaluated and join the spectres" Explained Fedorian.

"No I will not let my son become their toy!" snarled Aelius as he got up.

"There is nothing you can do, sooner or later they will have what they want. I known you just want to protect your family and do not worry while they can pressure me to get this I can also pressure them to stop them if they go to far. Plus the new councillor, Sparatus is already working to make sure that the mentor will not be a Salarian or someone we can not trust. Plus it has been decided that Naruto should go to boot camp after his 15th birthday like any other kid" Added Fedorian trying to calm Aelius.

"Spirits damn these politicians!" shouted Aelius as he slammed his hands on the desk. 'I could not protect Naruto, but I won't let them corrupt Garrus!' he thought as he started to make up a plot to make sure his son would not take spectre training.

_**END CHAPTER**_

**Astol: This is all for now! I'm not sure yet about the mentor I will chose for Naruto so the advices and suggestion are welcomed and do not forget to review. **


End file.
